Hl hattai
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Tradução. Duo está louco por Heero, que tem um curioso segredo. Isso não surpreende. Duo está contando essa história. Isso é assustador, ou pode animar sua veia pervertida. O título é a letra maíuscula "H", ponto, "L" minúsculo, ponto, "hattai" minúsculo, o significado será explicado. Yaoi, mistério, humor, romance, lemon, 1&2. Tradução (LoneWolf).
1. Parte 1

**H.l. hattai**

 _Por: LoneWolf_

 _Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

 _Gênero:_ yaoi, mistério, sobrenatural, narração em primeira pessoa = Duo

 _Classificação:_ +16 (lemon, linguagem pesada e mente pervertida)

 _Casal:_ 2+1, 1x2x1 (menção de 3x4x3)

* * *

 **Parte 1**

Sempre soube que havia algo estranho com Heero Yuy. Só não sabia o quão estranho era até descobrir. Tá, isso não foi muito profundo. O que quero dizer é que ele sempre foi tão frio e indiferente. A princípio, achava que era algum complexo de superioridade ou coisa assim.

Não me leve a mal. Ele é bom no que faz – muito bom. "O Soldado Perfeito" é quase perfeitamente correto.

E eu sou loucamente, apaixonadamente, para-o-inferno-com-o-resto-do-mundo em aishiteru e tesão por ele. Sim. Os dois de uma vez. Não é melhor assim? Eu aishiteru ele e faria qualquer coisa para fazê-lo feliz, e eu o desejo e faria qualquer coisa para fazê-lo feliz – dois tipos diferentes de felicidade, é claro. Heh.

E sei que estou usando aishiteru estranhamente, mas português é uma porcaria quando é para expressar como duas pessoas estão ligadas uma na outra, então pego emprestado uma das minhas palavras japonesas preferidas, porque é perfeita. Tipo, em português, tudo o que posso dizer é: "Eu amo Heero Yuy". Eu também amo chocolate – especialmente no Heero –, mas não significa que quero passar o resto da vida com um frasco de cobertura de chocolate... Bem, como sempre me perdi e mudei de assunto. Não consigo manter minha boca sob controle, não consigo manter minha caneta sob controle também. Falando sem parar, esse sou eu.

Hum, enfim. Falava de Heero. Acho que a primeira vez que desconfiei, foi quando ele recebeu aquelas missões...

* * *

Ele estava sentado, encarando o computador. "Não, Duo." Heero tem uma dúzia de maneiras para falar _não_ , que vai desde fingindo-pois-sabe-que-deve-dizer-não-mas-na-verdade-significa-sim até absolutamente-só-por-cima-do-meu-cadáver-cai-fora-se-perguntar-de-novo-omae-o-korosu. Esse está no meio da escala – não realmente sério. Ainda tinha uma chance de fazê-lo dizer _sim_.

"Ah, Heero. Eu quero acampar e é muito chato sozinho." Sim, eu estava choramingando. Era por uma boa causa. Acampar sozinho é chato, mas não era a razão verdadeira para querer que Heero viesse comigo. No momento, estava de pé atrás dele sentindo uma gentil onda de calor que emana de qualquer corpo quente, cheirando-o e com o maior tesão. Cheirar Heero sempre me deixa assim. É parte da razão de termos uma vida sexual bem ativa.

"Vá com Trowa ou Quatre." Não é a coisa mais idiota que ele poderia sugerir? Afinal, todo mundo sabe sobre Trowa e Quatre. Eles viriam, mas quem queria ser o segura-vela com aqueles dois pombinhos apaixonados namorando? Ainda mais quando o que queria mesmo era estar namorando – e muito mais – com Heero.

"Nem. Eles estão sempre, hum, ocupados." Quem disse que não consigo ser discreto? "E Wufei não tem graça." Diga que estou mentindo. Wufei não é um cara ruim na vida real, e ele em uma viagem de acampamento é algo totalmente diferente. Eu acho. Acredito que seja como aquele provérbio da árvore caindo na floresta. Enfim, Wufei acampando com outras pessoas já não é uma visão agradável. E Wufei acampando apenas comigo é apenas dois passos do para ambos.

"Não sou divertido." O jeito que ele falou foi tão engraçado. Foi com aquela voz fria, direta, sem emoção, mas podia ver seu reflexo no monitor. Franzia o cenho. Você conhece a expressão. As sobrancelhas se juntam, a testa enruga e ele fica tão sério. Sabia que era melhor não rir. Ele ficou um pouco mais relaxado atualmente.

"Sim, você é." Eu sorria, e não só da expressão dele. Oh, não éramos como Trowa e Quatre – ainda – mais esperava que ficássemos ao fim da viagem de acampamento. Tinha apenas uma barraca, sabe como é, e tinha a sensação que se conseguisse dar um empurrãozinho inicial, Heero Yuy seria um animal selvagem no saco de dormir. Heh. Prefiro dormir pelado. Imaginei que isso ajudaria. Não que eu tenha o corpo mais fabuloso do mundo – o título pertence a Heero –, mas tenho certeza que o meu era bom o suficiente para chamar a atenção. Oh, mencionei? É verão. Muito quente pra dormir **dentro** do saco de dormir. E se eu casualmente rolasse em cima dele enquanto dormia, chamasse seu nome e deslizasse minha mão em seu short spandex*... Sim. Tinha tudo planejado. Até o fim dessa viagem estaríamos transando como um par de coelhos tomando Viagra.

"Tenho uma missão." Alerta vermelho! Um alarme piscando escandaloso ligou-se na minha cabeça. Meu plano se quebrava bem na minha frente. Estava pronto pra qualquer coisa que não fosse uma missão. Conheci padres Jesuítas devotados que eram menos fanáticos com suas missões que Heero Yuy. Era um bom sinal. Sabia que se conseguisse direcionar a mesma devoção pra mim, estaria feito. Porém, também era frustrante, porque, no momento, ele não me dava essa devoção que eu queria dele – e muito.

Juntei os pedaços do meu plano, tentando salvá-lo. "Quê? Eu acabei de-"

Naquele momento, o computador apitou. Heero abriu um e-mail, leu e deletou. Eu ainda estava pasmo com seu "Tenho uma missão", e nem pensei em ler por cima de seu ombro até ouvi-lo dizer: "Ninmu ryoukai". Mas era tarde demais.

Entretanto, não desisto tão fácil. "Posso ajudar?" Esse sou eu. Sempre tentando ajudar Heero nas missões. Na verdade, odiava esperar sentado por ele – torcendo para que voltasse inteiro. E talvez essa missão envolvesse passar a noite, e teria minha chance de por a mão em suas calças no fim das contas.

"Iie". Lembra como ele falou "Não, Duo" antes e eu disse que não era sério? Pois é, esse era sério. Sempre que ele dizia "iie" firme com aquele toque de frieza na voz, sabia que eu tinha tantas chances de convencê-lo do contrário quanto uma bola de neve durar no inferno. Menos, realmente. Pelo menos uma bola de neve no Inferno derreteria e apagaria um pouco do fogo por algum tempo.

Meu plano explodiu em um milhão de pedacinhos flamejantes como uma nave espacial naqueles filmes antigos de ficção-científica.

Uma vez. Exatamente uma vez em todos esses anos consegui quebrar aquele "iie". E foi muito bom. Chegarei nessa parte eventualmente.

* * *

Então você está aí sentado coçando a cabeça dizendo: "Duo no baka, por que isso te deixaria encucado? Ele nunca quer que você o acompanhe nas missões". Bem, está certo. Exceto que, lembra o que eu estava tentando terminar de falar antes de o computador apitar? Estava dizendo: "Eu acabei de checar dez minutos atrás". E lembre-se de como o apito veio **depois** de ele anunciar que tinha uma missão. Certo. Eu sabia que não tinha nada lá quando ele avisou, o que significava que ele sabia que a missão estava vindo antes de ela chegar. Muito estranho, né?! O suficiente para me deixar desconfiado. Principalmente se acrescentar as duas outras vezes que isso aconteceu nos últimos dez meses.

Está surpreso que juntei tudo? Bem, deixe-me explicar uma coisinha. Posso agir como um bobo, mas não sou. Quero que as pessoas me subestimem. Fico com a vantagem quando acham que sou burro. E sou bom nesse jogo. É divertido, de certa forma, ver as pessoas cometerem esse erro. E todo mundo o faz.

Exceto Heero. Acredito que ele tenha me subestimado por cinco minutos, depois enxergou além do fingimento e manteve um olho alerta em mim desde então. Oh, claro, ele usa o "Duo no baka" mais do que qualquer um – ainda hoje – mas acho que é apenas o jeito dele de me mostrar que sabe e não vai arruinar meu disfarce. Aprendi a amar quando ele diz isso. Penso como sendo um modo de dizer aishiteru, então interpreto assim, mas ninguém mais entende.

De volta à história.

Estava desconfiado. Dei de ombros e disse "Beleza" no meu melhor tom irritadiço e saí dando patadas do quarto. Era o que Heero esperava. Sempre saio para dar uma volta – ou melhor, dou patadas – quando bravo. Ajuda a clarear a cabeça e descontar a frustração em nada mais que no chão e nos meus pés. O chão não reclama e meus pés estão acostumados. Mas, dessa vez, estava apenas um pouco irritado. Mais intrigado. Oh sim. Agora está assustado, não está? Duo Maxwell intrigado. Mundo, cuidado! Então saí caminhando, pensando e planejando, e finalmente decidi o que fazer. Fiquei surpreso por levar tanto tempo para chegar a uma conclusão. Era tão incrivelmente óbvio.

Eu o seguiria.

Pare de rir. Já o segui várias vezes. Algumas delas ele nem percebeu até ser tarde demais. Espere pra ver. Uma dessas vezes é parte da história.

Voltei para o quarto. Heero, colocando um par extra daquele short spandex delicioso na mala, curvou-se levemente – o suficiente para fazer seu traseiro se salientar. Oh, cara, que bunda linda ele tem, ainda mais quando envolvido naquele spandex que deixa muito pouco para a imaginação.

Todos acham que corpos nus são tão eróticos. São. Acredite, já vi vários deles e têm suas vantagens. Mas a provocação quase-mas-não-exatamente nu de uma spandex ou de roupa íntima ou ainda um pedaço de pano astuciosamente posicionado ou uma folha ou, diabos, uma conta de eletricidade segurada direito no lugar certo. Pra mim, é muito excitante. É o que me faz sentar e pensar, realmente imaginar sobre o que se esconde. Quando Heero está na minha frente peladão é tipo "OH!", e eu o como com os olhos por um minuto ou dois, depois a nudez perde seu apelo porque não há mistério – ou, mais provável, um pula no outro e fodemos loucamente; em ambos os casos, ver se torna secundário. Mas quando fantasio, mesmo sabendo exatamente como ele é e especialmente quando ele está me dando olhadelas provocativas consciente ou não, posso encarar e fantasiar por horas.

Ele se virou quando fechei a porta, arruinando minha vista. Oh bem, seu peito é quase tão bom quanto – a regata revelando apenas o suficiente pra botar fogo na minha mente e em outras coisas de novo – e nem peitoral nem bunda chega aos pés do seu rosto. Os olhos me fascinam toda vez.

Já sei, passo muito tempo lendo poetas românticos e obcecando com essa história de "os olhos são a janela da alma". Ora, o que vi naquelas janelas era lindo e assustador. Assustador porque eram seus olhos de missão – frios, duros, azul mortal como o céu a 9,145 quilômetros sem uma máscara de oxigênio. Lindo porque os vi diferentes uma ou duas vezes e sabia que em algum lugar debaixo de todo aquele gelo havia alguém quente e carinhoso, que eu queria desesperadamente que me desejasse.

Veja como é. Queria – ainda quero – que ele me deseje.

Quando nos conhecemos, era um moleque inseguro e Heero – tão jovem quanto eu e mais confuso sobre muitas coisas – estava decidido quando se tratava do que estávamos fazendo ali. Sempre sabia o que fazer, o porquê e como. É, eu o idolatrava e por isso o atormentava sem descanso. Queria ser tão bom quanto ele. Queria receber um tapinha nas costas depois da missão. Queria que ele me dissesse que fiz um bom trabalho. Tá certo, ficaria contente apenas com a parte do "bom trabalho".

Um mês depois, percebi que cobiçava Heero desde que o conheci – e mesmo agora. Ele é lindo, então todo mundo deve entender. Por que levei tanto tempo? Quero dizer, estava andando por aí com uma clava na cueca quase aquele mês inteiro. O que posso dizer? Às vezes sou um tolo.

Por favor, não pense que é apenas uma fase gay e, por favor, não levante a questão de genética ou uma mãe dominadora. Não engulo essa baboseira. Tentei dos dois jeitos com ambos os sexos e descobri que gosto de ficar dos dois lados da equação sexual. O melhor modo de conseguir isso é com outro cara que se sente do mesmo jeito. Não digo que não aprecio uma garota bonita, mas no sexo, homens ganham de lavada. Fui claro?

De qualquer jeito, cerca de seis semanas depois de perceber que o cobiçava, andava de ombros caídos me perguntando por que diabos queria dormir com alguém que era um completo desgraçado... quando me toquei que era apenas parte disso. O que eu queria mesmo era que ele me quisesse o suficiente para que ficasse por perto depois da guerra. Parei de repente. Querer a **mim** , certo? Entende-se assim, não apenas meu traseiro, mas eu, Duo Maxwell, sexo, taras, trança, boa pinta, boca grande, insanidade e tudo. Sabia que a única razão de querer isso seria se o amasse. Era muito perigoso. Ninguém sobreviveu ao amor de Shinigami. Era tarde demais. Eu aishiteruava ele e não conseguia mudar. Sou muito parecido como Heero é com suas missões se tratando de aishiteru. Era como deveria ser, não é? Fiz uma rápida oração para Deus, Maria e todos os anjos os implorando que o mantivesse vivo, e me convenci de que se qualquer um pudesse sobreviver a mim seria Heero Yuy. Esse é um vaso ruim de quebrar.

Refletia sobre tudo isso quando o senti dar tapinhas no meu rosto. "Duo?" Acho que provavelmente me chamou algumas vezes antes disso, mas estava muito perdido para tê-lo escutado.

 _Ele me tocou_ , pensei. "Sim, Heero?" pude ouvir meu tom de voz sonhador e sabia que estava sorrindo como uma garotinha colegial depois do seu primeiro beijo de língua. Mas ele me tocou. E não para me bater. Sua essência dominava o ar a minha volta, preenchendo-me. Conseguia sentir o sangue fugindo do meu cérebro para uma parte que definitivamente não era com o que queria estar pensando naquela hora.

"Você está bem?"

"Sim Heero?" Sim, ainda havia um ponto de interrogação no final.

 _ **Whap!**_

"Itai!" Não foi forte. Não de verdade. Apenas o suficiente para chamar minha atenção e me fazer pensar que fui atingido. "Por que diabos me deu um tapa?" Então me lembrei de como estava me portando. Ele notou em meus olhos e graciosamente ignorou a pergunta.

"Volto em três dias," soou aquela voz firme estou-em-missão-omae-o-korosu.

Assenti com a cabeça. Foi embora. Fiquei inquieto. Troquei o peso de uma perna para outra. Cocei o nariz. A orelha. A cabeça. Brinquei com a trança. Cantarolei algumas notas de uma musiquinha que não consegui lembrar o nome. Quando chequei meu relógio pela décima vez, decidi que trinta segundos era um bom começo. Abri a porta e passeei para o corredor, olhando para os lados, casual, como se considerasse ir ao banheiro. Depois fui rapidamente para a escadaria.

Na porta de entrada dos dormitórios, vi Heero talvez a uns trinta metros. Andava na direção leste. Que estranho. Os Gundams estavam escondidos ao norte da cidade. _Hum_ , pensei, _talvez esteja indo a algumas quadras de distância para ter certeza que não está sendo seguido_. Fiquei orgulhoso de mim mesmo por tirar essa conclusão. Sabia exatamente como ele pensava. Claro, nunca me ocorreu que eu era um daqueles que ele não queria que o seguisse.

Fiquei para trás por meia quadra. Depois de seis quarteirões, parou em uma barraca de frutas. Virei para uma banca ao meu lado e olhei por cima de uma revista, agindo como se decidisse se queria comprar, mas o observando o tempo todo. Comprou um pêssego e em seguida subiu a rua. Coloquei a revista que fingia ler de volta na prateleira, percebendo no processo que definitivamente não era meu tipo, e continuei atrás dele. Na próxima esquina, virou norte.

Apressei-me um pouco, diminuindo a distância caso ele virasse outra vez. Não queria perdê-lo de vista. Espiei na esquina – e me vi encarando um beco vazio a não ser por uma caçamba. Desci correndo, pensando que deveria ter um caminho no fim, mas encontrei apenas uma parede sem-saída. Quando criança, sobrevivi identificando todos os esconderijos só de bater os olhos em um beco, rua ou prédio abandonado. Era uma mania enraizada. Não tinha como eu perder um ponto de fuga. Ele desapareceu.

Na metade do beco, olhando em volta, confuso, algo me atingiu no ombro. Olhei para trás. Ninguém. Olhei para o que estava aos meus pés e vi um caroço de pêssego fresco recentemente limpo. Olhei em volta de novo – ainda nada – então ouvi um suave pigarreio e olhei para cima. Cinco andares acima, estava Heero, no telhado de um prédio.

Não precisava vê-lo de perto para saber que estava me encarando com um olhar frio como uma calota polar. E estava bem certo de ser o estou-com-muita-raiva-omae-o-korosu olhar gelado, não apenas o você-está-me-irritando-omae-o-korosu olhar gelado. Após alguns segundos, virou-se e saiu de minha linha de visão, deixando-me ali, olhando para a parede vazia, boca aberta, tentando decifrar como era possível ele subir quinze metros na lateral do prédio em menos tempo do que me levou para chegar até ali. Estremeci. Muito estranho. Deveria ter um caminho secreto para subir ou algo assim. Cheguei à conclusão que não valia a pena tentar descobrir. Se perdi a passagem no meu exame cuidadoso do beco, não encontraria mais.

Agachei, pequei o caroço e coloquei no bolso. Uma lembrancinha.

Teria que pensar em outro plano. Tinha três-

Oh, com licença. Heero acabou de acordar e isso sempre exige minha atenção. Não quero desapontá-lo.

* * *

Três dias depois, voltei da sala de aula e abri a porta para encontrá-lo dormindo na cama, de frente para a parede, em nada mais que cueca. Fiquei ali parado, sem fechar a porta, pois sabia que o acordaria – ele tem um sono muito leve – e me deliciei na visão da perfeição com quem dividia o quarto. Acho suas costas quase tão perfeitas quanto seu peito. Caramba. Seu corpo inteiro é maravilhoso e poderia ficar o resto da vida o admirando e ainda encontrar algo diferente para achar lindo toda vez que olhasse. Combinado?

Preocupação afastou um pouco a luxúria e fiz meu usual procedimento de análise pós-missão. Sem sangue no chão. Nem cheiro de antisséptico. Sem ataduras. Nenhum sinal de ferimentos. Descansando calmamente. Essa era uma bela visão, nada a ver com seu corpo. Ei, não se esqueça que eu o aishiteru.

Alguém gritou no corredor. Acho que foi Osama. Ele sempre estava gritando com alguém nos corredores. Acredite se quiser, tem pelo menos um cara nesse mundo com a boca maior que a minha. Pergunte a Heero. Ele vai dizer que é verdade.

Sabia que o grito de Osama acabaria com seu sono, então fechei a porta e fui até a escrivaninha colocar meus livros. Ouvi o som dele levantando da cama e senti aquela essência almiscarada que é tão característica de Heero Yuy invadindo os meus sentidos. É difícil descrever. É uma pitada de algo animal, algo sensual, um pouco doce e alguma coisa pungente. Agora sei o que é tudo isso e porque me deixa duro. Saber não o deixa menos doce – ou menos excitante.

Virei para encontrá-lo centímetros atrás de mim, encarando, mas não o olhar frio verdadeiro. "Nani?" perguntei inocente, tentando absorver o máximo que podia daquele cheiro sem ser óbvio, e tentando não pensar no efeito que causava dentro de minhas calças e rezando para que não fosse aparente. Oh sim, eu não estava apenas duro. Estava duro e molhado. Outra boa razão para sempre usar calças escuras.

Sabia que diria: _Duo, se me seguir outra vez, vou te matar_.

"Duo, se me seguir outra vez, vou te matar".

Acertei. Falei que não sou tão estúpido quanto pareço.

Nem esperou minha resposta, apenas passou por mim, tão perto que pude sentir o calor de seu corpo. O que não ajudava minhas calças nenhum pouquinho. Afastei-me e o observei pegar seu kit de banho, despiu-se e enrolou-se na toalha. Pensei em acompanhá-lo, mas ele saberia das minhas intenções. Sempre tomo meus banhos tarde, ao entardecer, para poder escovar meus cabelos sem me preocupar com algo chato, como lição de casa, ou importante, como jantar, interferindo. Além do mais, teria outra chance de vê-lo nu quando voltasse – e ele não perceberia que eu estava duro por ele como teria percebido no chuveiro. Assisti enquanto saía, meus olhos seguindo o movimento de sua bundinha arrebitada debaixo da toalha, meu cérebro imaginando as partes que a toalha escondia.

Ouvi dizer que algumas pessoas confundem Heero com uma garota à primeira vista. Não consigo entender como, a não ser que estejam olhando apenas para sua bunda. Nunca vi uma garota com as costas como a dele, ou ombros tão fortes, ou bíceps tão grandes, ou cintura tão estreita. Mas, talvez, se estivessem inteiramente focados na bunda – eu entenderia perfeitamente como isso aconteceria... Claro, seria mais óbvio nessa situação. Às vezes, como agora, ele anda com os calcanhares alguns centímetros fora do chão e dá longos passos deslizantes, com os joelhos levemente flexionados. A coisa dos calcanhares faz sua bunda se destacar um pouco e os passos longos faziam o balanço mais saliente. Então, sim, acho que posso ver como alguém poderia cometer esse engano.

Coloquei uma bermuda – larga devido a minha condição –, minha camisa dos "Fallen Angels" e cai na cama. Teria, ahm, aliviado a tensão nas partes baixas, mas os banhos de Heero são muito rápidos para poder realmente aproveitar. Deitar de barriga para baixo, escondendo de vista o mastro, seria bom o bastante por enquanto. Além do mais, Nakamura me trouxe uma antiga edição do "Lobo Solitário – Kozure Okami" número doze – o único faltando na minha coleção – e estava louco para ler quase tanto quanto estava louco para ter Heero. Ler o mangá seria bem mais seguro no momento.

Tinha acabado de ler a décima página quando notei que minha bermuda não estava mais desconfortável, e a porta abriu. Falei que ele toma banhos rápidos. Olhei para cima, mantendo o mangá na minha frente para não parecer óbvio que estava assistindo enquanto ele ia até o espelho e penteava o cabelo. Um minuto depois, trocando o peso de uma perna para outra, a toalha escorregou pelos quadris me dando uma vista tentadora de dois terços daquele traseiro, que começou a desfazer todo meu relaxamento. Alguns segundos depois... caiu. Deus, amava olhar para aquela bunda.

Ele não parecia incomodado que eu estivesse encarando – ou talvez nem soubesse. Porém, acho que sabia sim. Ele sempre pôde sentir olhos nele, assim me disse. Virou-se me dando uma vista frontal, como esperava que fizesse, para depois esconder tudo naquela horrível cuequinha branca que insistia em usar, vestiu um spandex preto limpo e regata. Heero nunca foi original para se vestir. Tentei mudar isso e consegui, até certo ponto, sucesso, mas acho que ele sempre terá preferência pelo spandex e regata dentro de casa. Tudo bem. É apenas mais daquele erotismo não-exatamente-nu que amo, e posso ver ao vivo todos os dias. Droga, sou um baita de um sortudo.

"Você tem as tarefas dos últimos três dias?" perguntou.

Ele estava ao lado da minha cama. Eu deitado lá, cheirando-o. Nossa, ele tem um cheiro tão bom. Claro, foi tudo o que precisei para retornar ao meu estado de quando ele saiu para o chuveiro. "Ahm..." De jeito nenhum eu conseguiria levantar para entregar o que me pedia agora – não sem dar um show do meu pau duro dançando de um lado para outro dentro da minha bermuda. "Tenho, na frente do meu livro de cálculos". Apontei para a pilha de livros na escrivaninha, torcendo para que fosse o suficiente. Será que ele usava alguma colônia? Não conseguia imaginar o Soldado Perfeito dando a mínima para como ele cheirava, mas seja lá o que for, fazia com que eu o cobiçasse mais.

Como disse, sou um baita de um sortudo. Heero foi até a mesa e pegou a folha de lições de casa, a qual eu prestativamente copiei para ele, em seguida se sentou para fazer o que faltava das tarefas. Seria um fim de semana longo e sem graça. Por outro lado, pensei voltando para o "Lobo Solitário" e fingindo ler, poderia passar assistindo-o fazer as lições. Oh, com certeza havia muitas outras coisas que preferia vê-lo fazendo – como sorrir aquele delicado sorriso secreto que apenas eu via e dizer que me aishiteru, ou sorrir malicioso daquele jeitinho sacana me dizendo que queria fazer amor. Ou, naquele momento em particular, tirar a roupa e dizer que quer me comer sem parar até o sol nascer. Mas Heero fazendo dever de casa pode ser uma bela visão também. É pra mim, pelo menos. Considerando que estou completamente apaixonado pelo cara. Sou suspeito pra falar.

Vi seus olhos se virarem de esguelha para mim. Sabia que estava sendo observando e queria que eu soubesse. Fazer o quê. Voltei minha atenção para o mangá, contentando-me apenas com bisbilhotadas rápidas enquanto ele trabalhava. Heero fazia lição de casa e não tinha motivos para provocá-lo. Ao invés disso, pensei no beco e como em nome de tudo que é sagrado ele conseguiu chegar naquele telhado. Aquilo ainda me incomodava pra caramba. O suficiente para voltar lá e tentar descobrir, só pra ter certeza que não estava perdendo o tato – ou a cabeça. Mas simplesmente não havia um caminho para cima que eu pudesse encontrar. Ele pulou, escalou, voou ou teletransportou, qualquer uma das alternativas sendo evidentemente impossíveis.

Também pensei em como o seguiria da próxima vez.

Ah, achou que a ameaça dele tinha me assustado? Quantas vezes ouvi "Duo, omae o korosu" daqueles lábios atraentes? Inferno, às vezes ele até diz isso quando estamos prestes a transar. Acho que significa o mesmo de quando ele diz aishiteru, só que mais sexual... É, definitivamente mais sexual. Mas, roubando uma fala de Shakespeare, eu " _morreria"_ em seu colo com muito prazer.

É isso mesmo. Só porque duas pessoas se aishiteruam não significa que não podem aproveitar uma transa gostosa, quente e suada aqui e ali. Mais frequente em nosso caso, já que temos muito tesão um pelo outro também. As vezes que mais sei que ele me ama são quando ele aparece sorrateiro por trás de mim, me agarra sem razão aparente e arranca nossas roupas para **depois** perguntar se quero comê-lo selvagem e longamente ou se queria ao contrário, que ele me comesse. Quero dizer, como se precisasse perguntar quando ele estava pelado e pulsante na minha frente. Mas ele o faz. Amo sua espontaneidade terna. Fico sabendo que ainda o deixo louco e que ele se importa com o que quero ao mesmo tempo. A propósito, caso esteja se perguntando, minha resposta para sua pergunta sempre é "os dois".

Hum. Onde estava? Oh, sim. Tentava decidir como o seguiria da próxima vez. O que fez eu me perguntar como fui pego. Ei, se não sabe como estragou tudo, como se pode tentar evitar o erro da próxima vez? Veio a mim perguntar a estúpida questão: "Então... como me encontrou?" O pior que poderia acontecer era ele me fulminar com o olhar e não responder, mas não achei que aconteceria.

Levantou o olhar, surpreso, um pouco nervoso por ter seus estudos interrompidos, mas orgulhoso demais para não responder, como suspeitei. "A trança," comentou. "Não tem muitas dessas no Japão". Voltou para seus livros.

Nunca vai me ouvir dizer que não sou um completo baka às vezes. Essa era uma dessas vezes. Era incrivelmente óbvio. Estava parado na banca de jornal, o rosto escondido por uma revista, mas, dã, meu cabelo completamente à vista. E Heero estava certo. Poucas pessoas, ainda mais garotos, no Japão têm tranças de um metro dependuradas na cabeça. Muito menos têm cabelos castanhos macios. Algumas vezes vaidade tem um preço.

Pensei em tirar os cabelos da trança na próxima vez, talvez deixar em um rabo-de-cavalo, mas a cor ainda daria bandeira e seria um inferno para desembaraçar. Nem sequer cogitei um coque. Tentei exatamente uma vez e cortaria a cabeleira toda antes de fazer de novo. Sim, cabelos longos têm seus problemas. E também não estava muito a fim de pintá-lo de preto. Consegue mesmo me ver com raízes coloridas? Além do mais, cabelos negros, roupas pretas, pele pálida. Eu pareceria como um cosplay de vampiro ou criatura das trevas similar. Teria que bolar uma alternativa.

Então o ouvi dizer: "Não achei que _Peitões nota 10_ era seu tipo de revista".

Oh merda. Ele me viu com aquilo na banca. Se fosse _Playboy_ poderia até dizer que era por causa dos artigos. Então realmente prestei atenção no que ele falou. Merda! Ele suspeitava – pelo tom de sua voz, tinha certeza – que eu não curtia garotas. Queria rebater com "Claro que é", mas seria mentira. A única resposta que consegui bolar sem ser mentira foi: "Não queria que me visse". Essa foi a que usei.

Que foi? Queria que dissesse diretamente que preferia rapazes – especificamente ele? Não queria assustá-lo. Então ele respondeu algo que fez meu coração parar por um momento.

"Hn. Não faz o meu tipo também."

Encarei-o de boca aberta, mas seus olhos estavam fixos na lição de casa. Bosta! Ele tinha acabado de dizer que não tinha interesse em garotas? Oh merda, oh merda, oh merda. Poderia perguntá-lo? CLARO que não. Ele pode até gostar, apenas não tem preferência por aquelas com dois quilos de silicone nos seios. Hmmm. Mas se ele gostava delas tábuas, talvez eu pudesse... Cortei essa linha de pensamento na hora. Era melhor tentar uma sedução mais objetiva com todas as cartas na mesa. Queria que ele me quisesse, sem precisar fingir ser uma garota. Além do mais, seria uma mentira.

Estava com problemas para focar no mangá ou nos meus planos para segui-lo. Minha mente ainda girava em círculos em torno de suas últimas palavras e o seu real significado.

Hmm... Com licença novamente. Ele voltou do trabalho, vai entrar pela porta a qualquer segundo e quero estar lá para beijá-lo e dizer "olá", e falar o quanto senti sua falta hoje. Sempre faço isso quando chego em casa primeiro, e sou sincero em cada palavra.

* * *

Uma hora depois, enquanto íamos para o jantar, finalmente bolei um jeito de descobrir sobre o que eram as missões secretas de Heero. Ele mantinha anotações das missões no computador. Talvez pudesse hackear.

Oh, estou te escutando morrendo de rir, e está certo. Heero é um gênio do computador, não eu, mas, ei, valia a tentativa. Agora só precisava de algumas horas sozinho com o computador. Preferiria bem mais ter algumas horas sozinho com Heero – um par de algemas, um fraco de cauda de chocolate, um par de latas de chantili e uma cereja completa com o cabinho para segurá-la no lugar. Achava que precisava das algemas para mantê-lo sob controle até mostrá-lo que gostava disso e o resto porque queria comer uma banana split feita com a banana do Heero. Pensei que ele poderia me matar não importando o que eu fizesse, então deveria mesmo aproveitar ao máximo no caso de não ter outra chance.

O jantar naquela noite foi o melhor. A escola chamou um chefe de cozinha especial de um dos restaurantes locais para fazer sushi para os estudantes. Admito, normalmente a ideia de peixe cru reviraria meu estômago, mas se é feito perfeitamente, posso muito bem aproveitar sushi. Pedi para o chef me dar uma fatia de atum para experimentar. Comi, preparado para ficar enojado, então fechei os olhos e suspirei. Estava no paraíso dos sushis. Quando voltei ao mundo real, falei para ele que tinha sido o melhor que já comi e queria um pouco de tudo e que ainda o recomendaria para todos os meus amigos que procurassem por um fornecedor de sushi. Ele encheu meu prato. Não deixe ninguém te convencer que bajulação – e oferecer uma boa propaganda – não funciona, especialmente com chefs. Não, eu não tinha nenhum amigo que precisava de sushis. Mas se tivesse, eu o teria recomendado.

Acho que surpreendi Heero naquela noite. Ele terminara com seu arroz e vegetais cozinhados a vapor – estava em um de seus surtos vegetarianos outra vez – muito antes de eu engolir o último delicioso pedaço. Posso pensar em apenas mais duas coisas no mundo que amo mais do que um sushi perfeito. Sexo – com Heero, claro – e Heero Yuy me mostrando o quanto ele me aishiterua – não necessariamente nessa ordem. O primeiro sempre envolve o segundo, mas ele pode fazer o segundo do outro lado de um cômodo lotado de gente com nós dois vestindo ternos e sem ninguém perceber.

Sushi foi a melhor coisa que consegui aquela noite. Voltamos para o quarto e fizemos o dever de casa. E eu esperei pacientemente pela minha oportunidade.

* * *

Minha chance veio um mês depois quando ele recebeu outra missão misteriosa. Dessa vez, eu o persegui de perto por uns vinte quarteirões antes de ele parar, olhar na minha direção e balançar a cabeça. Depois se enfiou entre um amontoado de pessoas. Sabia que o tinha perdido. Pelo menos não tinha me matado. Talvez ele estivesse considerando isso como um jogo – um desafio para provar que podia me enganar. Pensei que pudesse interessá-lo e deixaria tudo mais divertido para mim. Sempre estou disposto a um bom jogo de caça, especialmente quando a presa é Heero. Minha perseguição foi fracassada, voltei para o quarto, sentei frente ao computador e comecei a procurar pelas anotações.

Heero e eu raciocinamos muito diferentes. Sou um espírito livre, pensamentos voam por milhões de caminhos de uma vez. Sim, eu sei. Você já percebeu isso. Heero tem esse jeito de pensar quadrado e hierárquico sobre as coisas. Tudo era perfeito e estruturado, e tinha de encaixar como em um jogo de tetris. Acho que faz mais sentido para quem pensa da mesma forma.

Portanto, provavelmente não deverá se surpreender quando eu disser que fiquei confuso com as duas dúzias de subdiretórios em seu disco rígido pessoal. Quero dizer, sei o que são subdiretórios, mas eu só tinha três no momento: lição de casa, jogos e variados; poderia encontrar qualquer coisa em menos de dois minutos com meu sistema de arquivamento. E os nomes dos arquivos dele. Socorro, por favor. Acho que ele passou muito tempo trabalhando com sistemas de computadores para nerds porque nenhum dos nomes tinha mais que cinco caracteres – e estou falando de letras normais, não kanjis.

Quer saber? Que seja, tinha três dias para encontrar o que queria antes que ele voltasse. Vasculhei no primeiro subdiretório na lista "aot". A próxima pasta continha diretórios com sequências numéricas – 19501, 19502, blá blá blá. Levei alguns minutos para entender que eram anos e meses. Falei que a mente dele era estranha.

Bem, Duo Maxwell não é alguém que seria derrotado por algo tão simples quanto nomes vagos. Não quando se está decidido a encontrar algo sobre o homem mais importante de sua vida. Imprimi toda a lista de seu diretório. Trinta páginas. Cara, ele tinha um monte de porcarias no computador.

Comecei a procurar entre as páginas, tentando adivinhar o que esses códigos significavam. Tinha um, ldc, que conclui ser lição de casa porque tinha pt e qum e jap, e outros nomes de classes abreviadas nele. Descartei. Após umas três horas, tinha mais meia dúzia de candidatos, um deles tinha quase certeza que era o certo. Comecei por ele. Claro, os arquivos estavam codificados. Nunca deixe ninguém te dizer que Heero Yuy é nada menos que absolutamente completo em tudo o que faz – incluindo aishiteru e entusiasmo sexual.

Agora deve estar pensando que eu estava sem sorte. Errado. Heero fez um minúsculo engano. Sim. Sei que isso te surpreende, mas nunca disse que ele era perfeito – apenas quase. Cerca de um ano antes, uma criança superdotada de 12 anos usou um programa gratuito para quebrar senhas de uma firma de investimento qualquer e roubou mais de meio bilhão de créditos em centavos fracionais. Fiquei fascinado com a história porque a criança roubou muito dinheiro e pensei por um tempo que conseguiria duplicar sua façanha. Desisti depois de uma semana – não conseguia nem ao menos achar o programa na internet – mas lembrei do nome. Quando vi no diretório de Heero fiz como sempre fazia e tentei a sorte. Eu era, novamente, um baita de um sortudo.

Pausei minha busca para pegar o jantar e tomar um banho e... Ficou tarde antes que pudesse terminar. Brinquei com o programa um pouco, mas sabia que não avançaria mais essa noite. Fui para a cama. Uma boa noite de sono e uma nova tentativa de manhã poderiam ajudar.

Estava errado. Levei quase o dia seguinte todo para descobrir como direcionar o programa a um arquivo para decodificá-lo – nenhum programa de quebrar senhas foi feito pensando em novatos – e cerca de duas horas para a decodificação chegar na senha do arquivo, que pensei serem as anotações da missão do mês passado. Felizmente, Heero não usava códigos de nível militar. Li um de meus doujinshis yaoi favoritos para me distrair da espera – e liberar um pouco daquela tensão que mencionei antes – várias vezes. Pois é. Quando se corre por aí cheio de tesão por semanas, você se recupera bem rápido.

Ponderava qual mangá yaoi ler em seguida quando o computador fez um barulho. Corri pra ele e, caramba! Acertei em cheio, era o registro da missão do mês passado. Entretanto, meu sorriso sumiu enquanto lia. Pra começo de conversa, as anotações de Heero eram as coisas mais tediosas de serem lidas no mundo. Onde deveria estar escrito: "Fatiei um Leão com a foice termal. Explodiu com um satisfatório _kaboom_. Então me virei e..." Heero escreveu: "14:28:43 – Despachei um Leão com o sabre de luz", seguido por uma descrição precisamente geométrica de onde acertou, dos ângulos e distâncias. Considerando que normalmente ele destruía pelo menos trinta em qualquer missão... É. Nada bonito. Perto do final, o ocasional "tempo -Despachei um Áries com o canhão vulcano, blá blá blá" foi quase animador.

E aí estava outro problema. Cheguei ao fim do arquivo e não mencionava nenhuma missão secreta. Examinei novamente e encontrei a abertura naquela perfeita ordem cronológica onde deveria estar. Não tinha nada. Sem indicações que tivesse acontecido qualquer coisa. Mandei o programa de senhas em quatro arquivos de uma vez – os outros dois meses com chamadas misteriosas e outros dois meses nos quais me lembrava de ele ter saído em missões que se recusara comentar.

Era hora do jantar de novo, e estava com fome. Trabalhei tanto que perdi o almoço. Acredite, estava sério quanto a isso. Depois da rotina usual, fui para a cama com outro doujinshi e pensamentos de Heero para me fazerem companhia. Os arquivos estariam prontos de manhã.

No dia seguinte, descobri que aquelas missões estavam faltando também. Levei algumas horas para analisar tudo e encontrar todas as datas e memorizá-las. Quando terminei, já era de tarde. Tinha tempo para mais um. Escolhi um arquivo de cinco meses atrás e esperei. Por volta do mesmo horário, havia um espaço em branco. Não conseguia lembrar se ele tinha estado em missão ou não, mas tinha quase certeza que sim.

Estava cansado. Minha cabeça doía de olhar para a tela do computador e pensar de jeitos estranhos por três dias. Ainda não entendia como ele conseguia. Heero voltaria na próxima hora. Peguei a listagem do diretório. Já tinha rabiscado as senhas ao lado do nome de cada arquivo. Só para completar, coloquei as datas das missões em cada arquivo que li e as datas das missões secretas que pensei estarem faltando, depois desliguei o computador e guardei as folhas em uma das minhas caixas de doujinshis debaixo da cama.

Sabia que ali era um lugar seguro. Ele odiava meus doujinshis. Note que usei o verbo no passado. Agora, a cada um ou dois meses ele traz para casa um yaoi lemon e deixa na cama para que eu ache. Eu sempre saio saltitando quando vejo porque Heero não compra nada que se encaixe em uma classificação abaixo do que "obliterar virgindade a trinta metros". Alguns deles me mostram coisas que nem eu nunca ouvi falar antes – é verdade. São sempre tão divertidos de ler. Juntos, obviamente. Não ache que eu perderia tempo lendo sem ele.

Mais ou menos quinze minutos depois, Heero voltou. Parecia acabado. Ele me fulminou com o olhar brevemente, então pegou suas coisas para banho e saiu. Preciso mencionar que seu cheiro veio junto? Estava grato por ter aliviado a tensão mais cedo porque agora veio tudo de volta com força.

Outros dez minutos se passaram e ele retornou do chuveiro, escovado e vestido, e disse: "Está na hora do jantar".

E assim foi. Fomos para o...

Huh. É isso aí. Vou terminar mais tarde. Heero está parado na porta, nu. Exceto por um fraco de cauda de chocolate e uma lata de chantili que está segurando na frente de sua virilha. Ele sabe me provocar. Ele sabe como eu gosto das coisas apenas um pouquinho escondidas.

* * *

 _Continua..._

*Spandex = elastano. Um tipo de lycra bem elástica.


	2. Parte 2

**H.l. hattai**

 _Por: LoneWolf_

 _Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

 **Parte 2**

Passei o resto da semana seguinte revisando minhas anotações. O que não era fácil de fazer com Heero no quarto. Além da própria distração que ele proporcionava, tinha medo de que ele viesse furtivamente por trás e visse o que eu estava lendo. Isso realmente o irritaria. Mas, pouco a pouco, juntei as datas, estreitei as lacunas e cheguei a uma conclusão que não fazia sentido, mas se encaixava perfeitamente. Não importava o quanto eu tentasse reinterpretar, havia apenas uma conclusão, e era simplesmente muito estranha.

Todo mês, Heero tinha uma missão que não constava em seus relatórios. Aqueles que o conhecem bem sabem que isso é muito estranho. Ele é meticuloso sobre anotar missões. E essas missões caiam sempre nos mesmos dias do mês.

Por quê? Tipo, o que poderia acontecer todo mês para ele precisar se esconder de mim? Eu só conseguia pensar em umaúnicacoisa que acontecia todo mês e tinha bem certeza que Heero não sofria desse problema. Vi seu equipamento masculino vezes o suficiente para saber que mesmo às vezes sua bunda perecendo um pouco com uma de garota, ele definitivamente _não é_ uma garota. Estava mais determinado do que nunca em segui-lo e gastei o resto do mês matutando, planejando e preparando.

Arranjei roupas novas. Todas de cores claras. Sem preto. Bem, não eram exatamente novas, eram velhas e gastas. E sim, aquele tipo de "arranjar". Tem ideia de como roupas usadas podem ser caras quando o país está passando por uma moda retrô? Eu as escondi para que ele não as reconhecesse quando o seguisse. Memorizei o mapa inteiro da cidade para saber quais ruas poderia usar para me esconder e espiar de diferentes direções. Até pratiquei jeitos diferentes de caminhar cogitando poder enganá-lo caso me visse. Oh sim, posso pensar em tudo quando levo alguma coisa a sério – ou alguém, nesse caso. Pergunte a Heero. Até mesmo ele vai admitir que posso criar um belo de um plano para uma missão. Podem não ser tão perfeitos quanto os dele, mas são muito bons. Ei, sobrevivi até hoje, não é?

Então, o mês passou e, _bingo_ , Heero recebeu outra daquelas missões em cima da hora. Fingi estar interessado. Ele me afastou. Sabe como é. Depois que foi embora, rapidamente coloquei minhas roupas de "perseguição", enfiei a trança atrás da camiseta – achava que tinha esquecido, né? – e vesti uma jaqueta jeans azul simples para o volume do cabelo não ser tão óbvio. Um pouco de maquiagem no rosto para parecer sujo. Um pouco mais pra disfarçar a saliência das minhas bochechas. Mais nos braços para completar o efeito. E, _voilá!_ Parecia uma criança abandona que não tomava banho há um mês. Acredite, sei bem como é isso. Quero ver Senhor Soldado Perfeito me pegar dessa vez.

Eu o segui por umas quatro horas enquanto ele passeava sem direção pelas ruas. Duas vezes acho que ele me viu, mas o disfarce e as esquivas funcionaram. O sol ainda tinha mais uma hora quando percebi que estávamos perto do extremo norte da cidade. Uma brisa suave soprou em minhas costas, fria e sussurrando que o outono batia na porta.

Podia adivinhar para onde ele se dirigia. Sim. Eu poderia ter ido direto para os Gundams e esperado, mas odiava esperar e adorava uma boa caça. Era mais do que justo dar a Heero uma chance de me despistar. Além do mais, ele poderia tomar outro rumo. Segui-lo definitivamente era uma melhor escolha.

Parou, inclinando a cabeça para a direita como se estivesse ouvindo algo. Mergulhei em uma porta dois segundos antes de ele se virar, fitar a rua, detendo-se em meu esconderijo. Droga! Ele tinha me visto. Com certeza. Mas como sabia que eu estava aqui? Fui cuidadoso, silencioso – o que era um feito para mim. Inferno, eu estava tão disfarçado que nem mesmo o Deathscythe me reconheceria.

Seu olhar vasculhou a rua, depois para o outro lado. Talvez não tivesse me visto. Sua cabeça parou em seu rastreamento, vi que estava encarando um gato. O gato estava sibilando para ele, espinha arqueada, pelos eriçados, a cauda naquele arco que fazem quando estão realmente muito irritados e prestes a te comer vivo mesmo se você acabou de limpar a caixa de areia, colocar comida e trocar a água. Ele fulminou o bicho com os olhos por alguns segundos e fez uma expressão rabugenta, como se rosnasse, que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Quase como se **ele** estivesse pensando em comer o gato. O bichano miou alto e correu.

Já sentiu como se estivesse afundado até os joelhos, mas não pudesse parar? Deixe-me levantar a mão nesse ponto. Eu sabia sem sombra de dúvida que o que quer que estivesse acontecendo era muito, muito, _muito_ acima da minha compreensão, mas isso raramente me deteve. E não foi dessa vez. Heero continuou descendo naquele andar deslizante com os calcanhares levantados que faz sua bunda parecer tão bonitinha. Alguns segundos depois, fui atrás dele, tomei a rua paralela e me apressei na direção dos Gundams. Estavam cerca de uma hora a pé da cidade.

* * *

Trotei pela floresta, tomando uma rota que eu tinha mapeado para evitar nosso caminho usual. Ei, te falei que poderia planejar uma missão. Para Heero, "missão" geralmente significava "Gundam", e mesmo não tendo certeza que era para onde ele ia, preparei-me mesmo assim. Já era bem difícil segui-lo na cidade mesmo com muitas pessoas, prédios e lugares para se esconder. Como seria em uma estrada aberta com ninguém por perto por quilômetros? Não sou tão burro quanto pareço.

Porém, esqueci uma coisa: comida. Comprei um prato pequeno de yakissoba e uma cerveja de uma barraca de rua enquanto seguia Heero, mas tinha sido apenas um aperitivo e horas atrás. Meu estômago roncava tão alto que pensei que escalaria minha garganta e me comeria. Localizei uma moita de mirtilo* e parei para encher meus dois bolsos da jaqueta, depois comi as frutinhas enquanto andava. Não era exatamente uma refeição balanceada, mas era melhor do que nada, e calou meu estômago por um tempo. Caramba, era bem o que eu precisava. Finalmente em posição para descobrir o mistério do Heero, apenas para ser traído pela minha barriga enfurecida.

Cheguei ao esconderijo antes dele. Entrei no Deathscythe e direcionei as câmeras para o nosso caminho usual. Sentei, esperando e observando.

Não precisei esperar muito – graças a Deus. Heero entrou no meu campo de visão, examinou a clareira, cabeça inclinada para o lado outra vez. Ampliei a imagem. Ele estava... fungando? Estranho. Acionei um dos microfones direcionais para apontar para ele e pude ouvir. Ele estava mesmo fungando. Encarou Deathscythe por um momento, em seguida subiu no Wing e fechou a cabina do piloto. Ajustei as câmeras e os microfones direcionais de novo. Foram captados uns leves barulhos de amarras sendo atadas. Soava um tanto estranho, mas achei que fosse todo aquele Gundanium bagunçando a acústica. Ativei o sistema de rastreamento do robozão, ligando um sinal que plantei em Wing nove meses atrás – apenas no caso de precisar resgatar Heero de uma missão que desse tudo errado – e esperei o Wing dar partida.

Mais três minutos se passaram. Os raios de sol se extinguiam e as luzes das estrelas começavam a se mostrar no leste. Conseguia ouvi-lo respirando rápido lá dentro. Mudei para infravermelho caso tivesse mais para ver do que a armadura do Wing. Não havia. Então o ouvi gritar. Alto em todos os comunicadores. Esperei. Ele gritou novamente. Esperei. Um longo e arrastado grito de pura agonia dessa vez. Cansei de esperar.

Desci de Deathscythe – pulei do peito para o braço e para o chão – e corri para o Wing. Escalar um Gundam inclinado é um pouco mais difícil do que pular de um, mas sou pra lá de ágil e cheguei à porta da cabina em doze segundos. Apertei o botão para abrir. Trancado. Inseri o código de acesso. Ainda trancado. Ativei o controle manual – eu o tinha convencido a me dar, caso ele ficasse machucado demais para abrir a porta. Funcionou.

Como posso descrever o que aconteceu em seguida sem parecer um louco digno de ir para o sanatório? Provavelmente não há como. Vai ter que confiar em mim no que vou contar. O que vi.

Heero estava no fundo da cabina, atrás do assento do piloto, nu, acorrentado no anteparo traseiro com uma das correntes mais pesadas que já vi. Estava presa a uma coleira excessivamente grande em seu pescoço. Ele poderia facilmente tê-la tirado passando pela cabeça. Mais correntes se dependuravam de algemas laterais grandes demais presas em seus pulsos e pés. A visão – e o cheiro – era muito excitante. Algo saído da minha fantasia "manter Heero amarrado para que ele não possa me matar enquanto transamos". Nunca soube que ele curtia essas coisas. "Ei, Heero, quer uma ajuda?" Ora, experimento de tudo pelo menos uma vez.

Ele se virou e me viu. "Duo, não! Saia!" gritou outra vez e vi seu corpo se contorcer. Inicialmente não entendi porque ele estava convulsionando de dor. Não tinha ninguém o tocando. Talvez fosse eletricidade. Pensei que aquilo seria meio perigoso e bem pervertido – talvez demais até pra mim.

Entretanto, percebi que seus cotovelos estavam se empurrando para seus ombros. Suas mãos não estavam certas – muito longas. Pude ver seu peito tomando forma de barril e sua cintura se alargando. Os ossos em seu quadril se moviam, mudando a configuração. Suas costas se entortaram em um ângulo desumano. Cabelos brotavam daquele corpo se tornando ainda mais musculoso. Quando me olhou novamente, vi seu maxilar pelo menos quinze centímetros mais longo.

Lembro-me de ter pensado: _definitivamente isso não é uma cena sexy de masoquismo_. É, quando a adrenalina começa a fluir pelo corpo gritando "Mate ou morra!", seu cérebro é uma das primeiras coisas a escorrer pelo ralo.

Ele não falou nada quando olhou para mim, apenas rosnou como um tipo de animal, mostrando dentes que com certeza não deveriam estar na boca de um ser humano. Debateu-se contra as correntes, deslizando a coleira pela cabeça, trabalhando seus punhos nas algemas para tirá-las. Tinha se livrado de uma, quando outra convulsão o atingiu e ele urrou de dor – não era um som humano – e voltou-se para o outro pulso, levantando o olhar para mim enquanto o fazia. O brilho em seus olhos. Era mais assustador do que qualquer coisa que eu já tinha visto antes.

Não sobrevivi por quinze anos sem saber a hora certa de correr. Essa era uma dessas horas. Corri. Como sou idiota. Corri para a árvore mais próxima e trepei nela. Também me esqueci de fechar e trancar a cabina.

Mais rosnados e urros vieram do Wing. Cerca de trinta segundos depois, ouvi um uivo e aquilo... _Heero_... ou o que quer que fosse, saltou do robô e fungou o ar. Aquilo... _Ele..._ aproximou-se da árvore andando de quatro, olhou para cima e, juro, sorriu malignamente e uivou diretamente para mim. Finalmente percebi que estava olhando para um lobo. Um lobo enorme pra caralho do tamanho de uma moto grande. Um lobo grande pra caralho, excitado pra caralho, macho pra caralho do tamanho de uma moto larga pra caralho. Não, não podia ver seu pênis, mas, caramba, eu podia sentir seu cheiro e finalmente entendi o que eram os ingredientes "animal" e "sexy" do perfume natural de Heero.

E, como sempre, sentir seu cheiro me deixou com muito tesão. Pode apostar. Aqui estava eu, seis metros acima em uma árvore, morrendo de medo, com um lobo gigante rondando lá embaixo na expectativa que eu caísse para poder me comer, e eu armei uma barraca nas minhas calças tão dura e tão rápido que doía. Chame-me de tarado _ **,**_ se te faz sentir melhor.

Subi mais uns seis metros na árvore – meio complicado quando suas calças estão estufadas na frente – enquanto aqueles olhos cintilando me encaravam. Não conseguia ver a cor deles na escuridão, mas sabia que era azul prussiano.

Sentou-se ali por duas horas, observando, uivando ocasionalmente para ver se eu caia com o susto, pulando nos galhos mais baixos tentando me assustar, ficando sobre duas patas apoiando-se na árvore e chacoalhando. Isso sim me deu uma boa visão de seu equipamento, e de repente me lembrei de uma passagem que li em um livro de contos de fadas para adultos. "Quem disse que o grande lobo mau **come** a garotinha?" Pois é. Eu não era o único tarado.

Contudo, ele estava sem sorte. Quando eu encontro um esconderijo, terá mais chance em tirar um polvo teimoso de uma garrafa de vinho sem quebrá-la. Eventualmente, vagueou para um arbusto. Escutei o som de seus passos sumir na distância.

A besteira de escalar a árvore me veio cerca de dez minutos depois de ter olhado para baixo e visto o lobo. Agora, decidi descer e me refugiar no Deathscythe. Imaginei que, seja lá o que Heero tenha se transformado – se era isso mesmo que tinha acontecido –, não podia devorar Gundanium. Eu já estava a uns quatro metros e meio do chão quando ouvi um graveto quebrar abaixo de mim, para a direita. Congelei, analisei os arredores e vi um par de luzes fracas tremeluzirem nas moitas a uns quinze metros de distância. Outra vez. Olhos. Piscando. Escalei de volta. Alguns minutos mais tarde, ele rondou a área e olhou para cima novamente. "Muito esperto para você, seu maldito." Balancei meu punho num gesto de indignação. Latiu para mim. Pude ouvir a risada naquele som. Ele sabia que eu tinha sido sortudo.

Conformei-me em passar uma longa noite naquela árvore, ficando onde estava mesmo quando o vi ir para o sul em um galope firme. Não, não era estúpido o bastante para tentar descer uma segunda vez.

* * *

Acordei na manhã seguinte e murmurei "Que sonho mais estranho." Foi aí que notei estar a doze metros acima numa árvore. Merda. Não foi sonho. Heero Yuy era... o quê? Um lobisomem? Que loucura! Olhei em volta cuidadosamente. Sim, sabia muito bem que lobisomens deveriam supostamente voltar à forma humana na luz do dia, mas eles também deveriam supostamente sair na lua cheia, não na crescente – e eles certamente não deveriam ser pilotos Gundam! Inferno, eles nem deveriam existir! Não sabia de que outro modo explicar o que vi. Então me lembrei do mirtilo. Talvez fossem mirtilos alucinógenos. O que explicaria muito, principalmente em um estômago vazio.

A barra estava limpa. Desci da árvore, a explicação das frutinhas ficava mais e mais atraente. Vi as marcas no chão. Modifiquei minha teoria. Houvera mesmo um lobo e eu alucinei, vendo-o maior do que era realmente. Fui até Wing e olhei lá dentro. O que vi esmagou minha teoria do mirtilo. Ali estavam as correntes, nada menos do que feitas de Gundanium, o cheiro, que me excitou outra vez, e as roupas de Heero, dobradas certinhas na cadeira. Sem sangue. Sem corpo. Sem vestígios. Acho que poderia aguentar encontrá-lo morto sabendo que o lobo era apenas um animal que de alguma forma tinha conseguido entrar na cabine enquanto eu corria para a árvore. Oh, deixaria muitas coisas sem resposta, mas geralmente era mais fácil acreditar em uma explicação simples, não muito complexa, do que aceitar a mais difícil que tapa todos os buracos. Trêmulo, saí da cabina do piloto e voltei para o dormitório. Não havia mais nada a fazer a não ser voltar, esperar por ele e rezar que não me matasse antes de eu prometer manter a boca fechada sobre o que vi.

Quando voltei para a cidade, estava faminto. Então vi a manchete do jornal. Três caras saíram de um bar no extremo norte da cidade indo para o apartamento deles e haviam sido despedaçados por um animal selvagem. Eu tinha certa suspeita de que animal selvagem era esse. Comprei o jornal e andei por mais uns noventa metros em um pequeno restaurante 24 horas. Após fazer um grande pedido, abri o jornal e li. Tinha fotos, mas eram da cena depois de ter sido limpa – não que tivesse muito para ser visto. Um especialista em animais não conseguiu classificar as marcas das presas nem as pegadas. O legista ainda tentava descobrir quais partes encaixavam em qual corpo. A polícia disse que quem fez isso – policiais sempre procuram por _alguém_ – tinha brincado com as vítimas antes de matá-los. Encontraram sangue e partes dos corpos por quatro quarteirões. Lembrei do lobo me atormentando enquanto me agarrava à árvore.

Foi tudo culpa minha. Se o tivesse deixado preso na cabine, aqueles caras estariam vivos. Felizmente, o café da manhã ainda não tinha chegado. Teria ficado enjoado se tivesse alguma coisa no estômago para vomitar. Sei que soa estranho. Tinha matado centenas de pessoas até então, mas fiquei perturbado por três desconhecidos voltando para casa de um bar. Era diferente. Eram apenas inocentes espectadores. As pessoas que matava em batalhas eram inimigas. Pelo menos tinham chance de se defender.

Parte de mim sabia que não era bem verdade. A Terra não tinha nada para competir com os Gundams. Devastar um batalhão de Leões com o Deathscythe não era muito diferente do que Heero tinha feito. Era minha culpa. Ele desenvolvera esse ritual de missões secretas e correntes para proteger as pessoas e funcionou por todos esses meses. Pode contar comigo para meter o nariz onde não sou chamado e estragar tudo. Droga. Ele deve estar muito nervoso.

A garçonete retornou com meu pedido cerca de dez minutos depois. Deixei o jornal de lado e me forcei a comer. Senti o estômago um pouco embrulhado, mas estava com muita fome para ignorar comida. Feito isso, larguei o jornal para trás e continuei a caminhada para o dormitório.

Entrei no quarto e... O cheiro... Oh, merda!

E tudo ficou preto.

Falando em preto, preciso dobrar o spandex dele. Sim, claro que lavo as roupas. Ele ainda não aprendeu que não pode jogar cuecas de seda na secadora no ciclo de algodão. Tive que andar pela casa pelado por uma semana antes de ter a chance de comprar algumas mais! ... Heh. Não acha que ele planejou isso, acha?

* * *

Recuperei os sentidos, a cabeça dolorida como em uma péssima ressaca. Porém, sabia não ser essa a razão, pois minha boca não estava com gosto como se um bando de cachorros tivessem mijado nela enquanto eu dormia. Vi o céu acima. Definitivamente havia algo errado, e descobri que não podia me mover.

Uma voz soou à minha esquerda. "Não se incomode. Você está amarrado."

Meu cérebro enevoado associou a voz e o perfume. Heero. Meu primeiro pensamento foi: _Talvez isso seja mesmo uma tara dele. Pode ser interessante_.

Deixe-me esclarecer um detalhe. Sei que deve estar pensando que sou obcecado com toda essa história de amarrar Heero. Na época, eu era mesmo. A maioria das minhas fantasias com Heero requeriam que ele estivesse amarrado para que não me matasse, então era bem presente em minha cabeça. Desde então, descobri que sexo com Heero é melhor sem um monte de parafernálias. O que não quer dizer que não o amarro de vez em quando e o provoco um pouco, antes de fazer amor com ele. Mas é uma provocação gentil, e ele sempre sabe que vai acontecer e me deixa fazer – o homem pode entortar aço, então não acredito que um pedaço fino de pano poderia segurá-lo se não fosse consensual. Claro, ele me deixa fazer porque confia em mim e mostrar isso o faz sentir um prazer que é ainda melhor do que sexo. Aprecio muito essa confiança. Acho que ele aprecia minha confiança também porque sempre me paga com a mesma moeda alguns dias depois.

Hm. De volta na clareira.

Virei a cabeça. Foi uma má ideia. Quando parou de doer o suficiente para poder focar a visão, eu o vi agachado ali me observando com olhos selvagens – o mesmo olhar da noite passada quando rosnou para mim. Ainda estava muito zonzo para ficar com medo. "Que diabos está fazendo?" surtei. Percebi estar deitado em um saco de dormir.

"Esperando."

Às vezes queria mesmo matá-lo. Ele entende tantas coisas literalmente, ou finge que entende. Acho que sempre sabe o que quero dizer, apenas simula que não para ver minha reação. Tipo eu agindo como um bobo e o provocando.

Minha cabeça doía. Estava atordoado. Um pouco. "O que diabos está esperando?" É, eu estava de mau-humor antes de entrar naquele quarto. Acordar amarrado, com a cabeça palpitando por ter sido golpeada pela pessoa que você quer que te coma mais do que tudo no mundo, que está agindo como idiota e o deixando louco de tesão por causa do cheiro dele – e porque ele está agachado com a virilha a centímetros do meu rosto e duro como uma pedra... e eu podendo ver quase tudo pelo spandex justíssimo. Isso não vai melhorar sua atitude.

"A noite. Então o lobo vai te caçar e te matar." Ele disse isso no mesmo tom de voz que diz "iie", e significava que era melhor mesmo desistir, porque com toda certeza do universo eu não conseguiria fazê-lo mudar de ideia.

Vários pedaços de eventos recentes se encaixaram assustadoramente a essa altura, e entendi o que ele faria. Era pavoroso, pois mesmo com todas as vezes que encarei a morte, foi apenas por um instante, então se acabava – ou era distraído pela batalha a minha volta. Nunca tive muito tempo de pensar nela. Agora, não podia fazer nada além de deitar ali e olhar para Heero, minha Morte Particular, que me mataria de um modo bem desagradável. Sabia que o lobo estaria bravo comigo por ter zombado dele – e ter escapado – e levaria a noite toda pra completar o serviço. Ao menos as pessoas da cidade estariam seguras. Minha cabeça de repente parou de doer. Era algo muito trivial para lidar. Meu cérebro apenas desligou esse assunto.

"Por que não me dá um tiro logo? Seria bem mais fácil e não me faria sofrer tanto." Ei, nunca vai me ouvir insistir em tomar o caminho mais difícil. Ele poderia se trancar no Wing outra vez. Estava bem conformado que morreria de um jeito ou de outro a não ser que ele repentinamente mudasse de ideia. Não achava que isso aconteceria.

Desviou o olhar de mim. "Tentei," murmurou. "Não consigo te matar."

Sim, murmurou. Heero Yuy nunca murmura. Isso me chamou a atenção.

Fiquei de boca fechada e refleti sobre o que acontecia. É, sei que isso te surpreende, mas quando se está de frente a uma morte asquerosa e certa, você desacelera e começa a notar detalhes que poderiam apenas possivelmente te dar uma ínfima chance de salvar sua vida.

Olhei para o céu e supus que faltava cerca de vinte minutos para o pôr do sol. Tinha que fazer algo rápido, mas tinha de ser certeiro também. Um minuto elaborando uma estratégia seria um minuto bem gasto. As cordas estavam apertadas. Não tinha nenhuma esperança de me livrar delas, especialmente com ele tão perto me observando. Portanto, tinha que fazê-lo removê-las. Se conseguisse chegar ao Deathscythe estaria a salvo essa noite. O amanhã podia esperar se eu sobrevivesse até lá. Agora, como convencê-lo a me desamarrar?

Notei que ele olhava para a minha virilha. Sim, mesmo deitado ali contemplando meu fim iminente, a visão e a essência dele me deixaram duro e pingando. O que posso dizer? Eu o desejo tanto quanto o aishiteru. Minha calça era clara – lembre-se que eu estava disfarçado –, então sabia que as manchas molhadas seriam visíveis.

Isso me lembrou de quando ele disse que a revista não fazia o seu tipo "também". Então pensei no que ele acabou de dizer e soube a pergunta que realmente queria fazer. Por que não podia me matar? Precisava saber da resposta antes de perguntar. Por que seria diferente se o lobo me matasse? Parte de mim gritava que aquela coisa toda de lobo era insana, mas como se argumenta com alguém que mais ou menos admite se transformar em lobo quando escurecer? Por que não podia me matar?

Ele olhava para o meu rosto de novo como se ponderando por que eu estava quieto, e vi. Oh Deus, consigo ser tão estúpido às vezes.

Acho que era porque, naquele momento, eu estava num estado devagar de observação. Quantas vezes será que vi antes e não reconheci por que minha mente corria a quilômetros por hora? Agora sabia como conseguir convencê-lo a me desamarrar. Sabia agora que poderia ter uma chance de me libertar. Uma estratégia maluca se formou em minha cabeça. Poderia me deixar vivo. Não tinha certeza se era possível, mas era minha melhor escolha. Talvez não morresse sendo perseguido por um maldito lobo como se fosse brinquedinho para cachorro. Se ele mordesse a isca...

"Faça amor comigo."

Whoo-hoo! Já viu Heero Yuy boquiaberto e de olhos arregalados? Queria tanto cair na gargalhada! Não posso expressar o quanto queria rir. Porém, não podia parar agora. Ganhei sua atenção e tinha que ser sincero, o que significava ter de revelar tudo completamente, sem enrolação. "Você me deixa excitado desde quando te conheci, Heero. Se vai me matar, pelo menos me dê uma transa gostosa com o cara por quem tenho me masturbado o ano todo." Pro inferno, não dava a mínima para o que ele pensasse de mim. Era verdade. E tinha visto aquela olhada momentânea que ele me cobiçava sexualmente – e talvez mais que isso. Pensei ter visto o que realmente queria dele. E se eu estivesse certo, era o porquê de não poder me matar.

"Não temos tempo. Seria..."

Sim! Eu estava certo! Obrigado Senhor! Heero Yuy quer me traçar! "Cala a boca, Heero. Me desamarre, tire a roupa e me coma. Que diferença faz se eu morrer correndo ou com você metendo na minha bunda?" Ele não conseguia esconder agora. Ele estava mais quente que manteiga na frigideira – só por mim. "Vou garantir que você aproveite." Ah sim. Ele sabia que eu não mentia. E também sabia de minha infância desperdiçada em L2. Sabia porque mandei para ele informações anônimas esperando que ele perguntasse. Nem todos os meus planos funcionavam, sabe como é. "Me desamarre." Eu o tinha na mão. Via a voracidade em seus olhos. Era mais libido do que amor, mas não me importava no momento. Queria que ele me fodesse, e eu tinha a esperança de uma chance de fuga antes de ele tentar me matar em seguida.

Tirou uma faca de seu spandex. Nunca descobri como ele mantém tanta coisa ali dentro. Estava nervoso quando ele apontou a faca para meu peito, será que me mataria afinal de contas? Ao invés disso, cortou as cordas que atavam meus braços e minhas pernas. Suspirei aliviado. Fui ajudado a me levantar. Comecei chutando meus sapatos e a desafivelar o cinto.

" _Eep_." Senti o fio da faca contra minha pele e ouvi o som de rasgo enquanto ele retalhava a frente da minha camisa. Uma minúscula linha de sangue marcou sua passagem. Mal rasgou a pele, mas me assustou. Ele ainda tinha aquele olhar selvagem por baixo do desejo nos olhos. "Ahm, pode deixar que eu tiro."

Em resposta, balançou a cabeça. "Iie". Ajoelhou-se fatiando lentamente a parte interna de uma perna das minhas calças, sem me cortar dessa vez. Parou para lamber o sangue na minha barriga, em seguida passou a lâmina pela outra perna.

Nunca tinha feito nada sexual envolvendo facas, mas o toque da ponta afiada contra a pele da minha coxa foi como o fogo que sinto quando ele morde meu mamilo enquanto fazemos amor e me manda aquelas maravilhosas ondas de prazer incendiando por todo o corpo. Sua língua era quente e molhada na minha barriga e peito enquanto ele limpava a linha de líquido vermelho que tinha feito. Causava-me arrepios. Eu estava com tanto tesão que faria quase qualquer coisa se ele simplesmente me fodesse, antes de me matar.

Deslizou a faca pelo cós da calça e para minha cueca. Estava tão excitado que nem ao menos exclamei "eep" ao sentir o metal frio e duro contra minha pele quente e dura. Segurou-a ali por um momento olhando em meus olhos, então puxou-a para frente e para baixo, cortando o tecido da calça e da roupa de baixo. O resto do meu jeans caiu no chão e a frente da minha cueca estava aberta da cintura até a costura da virilha, deixando meu membro balançando na frente dele. Ele olhou para baixo e o vi sorrir quando pegou meus testículos para tirá-los do caminho e deslizou a faca de volta, passando-a pela minha bunda agora, a parte sem corte da faca esfregando contra minha entrada, então continuou a rasgar. As duas partes da minha cueca caíram aos meus pés.

Todo o processo levou menos de um minuto, e foi a melhor preliminar que já tive até então. Encarei-o impressionado, desejando-o. Coração batendo forte. Ofegando. Suor transbordando, exalando o odor da minha própria libido. Membro pulsante e molhado. Ele deu um leve sorriso malicioso quando viu a expressão chocada e de pura excitação no meu rosto, então me puxou para ele e me cheirou, pressionando-se contra mim. Pude sentir seu próprio membro pulsando na spandex quando o fez. Aparentemente o odor do meu desejo o excitava.

Eu o agarrei e puxei sua camisa, empurrando-a para cima. Ele guardou a faca e deixou-a cair no chão, para levantar os braços, me deixando tirar sua roupa. Comecei a puxar com força seu short para baixo, enquanto ele tirava os sapatos. "Você sabe alguma coisa do que estamos prestes a fazer?" Eu disse que faria quase qualquer coisa para fazê-lo me comer. Bem, essa era uma das coisas que eu não faria. Não gosto de ser arreganhado à força.

"Li livros."

"Merda, Heero. Livros são inúteis. Você já comeu a bunda de alguém antes?"

"Iie."

A spandex saiu e ele sapateou fora dela. Apanhei a faca e a empunhei. Meu pulso foi agarrado. "Quero cortar essa maldita cueca," falei ansioso. Ele cncordou e me soltou. Fiquei bem na sua frente, nossos corpos se tocando de coxa ao peitoral, e inclinei por um beijo, forçando meu caminho em sua boca. Isso o interessou. O cheiro era arrebatador. Se não estivesse tão quente por ele, diria que ele fedia a sexo. Mas eu estava, e isso me deixava fervendo. Podia sentir sua dureza contra mim e deslizei a faca em sua roupa de baixo, então me afastei um pouco e cortei o tecido com duas puxadas rápidas, movendo-me para frente outra vez para pegar a cueca por trás e arrancá-la. Agarrei a nádega que queria segurar a tanto tempo e apertei os músculos duros que via, mas nunca tinha tocado. Era ainda melhor do que imaginava.

Seu pênis encostava-se a mim, duro e flamejante, e eu olhei. Estava na média, talvez um pouquinho maior que a média geral. Fiquei decepcionado. Sempre parecera maior quando o via nu no quarto. Descobri o porquê mais tarde. Em retrospecto, tenho que salientar que é o tamanho perfeito para mim – não longo demais que me machuque se ele enfiar até as bolas, não pequeno demais que não me satisfaça, não tão grosso que me arrebente, não tão fino que não me preencha. Perfeito, como o resto de seu corpo.

"Não temos muito tempo," falei soltando-o. "Deite no saco de dormir."

"Iie." O tom frio, definitivo, nem-aqui-nem-na-China.

Essa foi uma vez que rompi o "iie": "É o meutraseiro que está em jogo e você não sabe o que está fazendo! Ou eu fico por cima ou você não ganha nada." Talvez essa afirmação tenha sido bem ousada de minha parte. Quero dizer, ele estava morrendo de tesão e não tinha dúvida que iria transar comigo. Se ele quisesse, era forte o suficiente para me jogar no chão e me estuprar em qualquer posição que escolhesse – e eu não poderia fazer nada para impedi-lo; mas estava contando com aquela coisa que pensei ter visto nele para fazê-lo cooperar. Ele parecia incerto, então adocei mais a oferta. "Além do mais, posso fazer a trepada ficar melhor para nós dois se eu estiver por cima de você."

Enfim assentiu com a cabeça e deitou olhando para mim. Ajoelhei em cima dele, alcancei meu esconderijo secreto no saco de dormir e tirei um lubrificante que sempre mantinha por conveniência. Nunca se sabe quando vai precisar, ainda mais quando está tentando levar seu colega de quarto para acampar junto só para conseguir abrir suas calças. Passei o gel nos dedos dele. Ele fungou e levou à boca para experimentar. Agarrei sua mão.

"Heero! Você é mesmo um completo virgem, não é?" ri. Minha última transa seria a primeira de Heero. Que irônico. Expliquei a física da situação para ele, mostrei como me alargar e me lubrificar. Ele aprende rápido e eu alargo rápido. Ambos eram coisas boas. A luz do dia se enfraquecia. Trabalhei nele apenas o suficiente para deixá-lo escorregadio. Não queria que ele explodisse antes de ficar dentro de mim, onde eu poderia controlá-lo melhor. Apressamo-nos, mas cuidadosamente.

Esqueci muitos detalhes daquela primeira transa rápida e frenética que pensei ser minha última. Lembro planejar cavalgá-lo por cinco minutos, fazê-lo gozar, e aí disparar para o Deathscythe. Mas saber que era ele dentro de mim fez ser tão bom! Queria aquilo há muito tempo para me precipitar agora, e aprumei meus velhos truques de audição e de sentidos para pressentir em qual ponto do ciclo da transa ele estava para poder retardar. Também vagamente lembro que ele fez todo o tipo de sons estranhos. Talvez não fosse surpreendente. Oh sim, aprendi cada um desses sons desde então.

Porém, lembro precisamente dos detalhes do momento que ele gozou. Sabia que ele estava perto, e eu ficando cansado e um pouco fora de controle. Ao tentar uma última estocada me impulsionando para cima, fiquei preso. Confie em mim, não há nada que vai te assustar mais do que quando se está tomando na bunda e, de repente, fica entalado na base do pênis do seu amante, e senti-lo crescer notavelmente dentro de você quando não se está esperando. E quando se está assustado, adivinha o que acontece com o seu ânus. É isso aí, ele fecha como se não houvesse amanhã. Gritei, em pânico, tentando me soltar dele. Ele urrou, tanto por estar gozando quando por eu estar apertando o membro dele tão forte.

Meu instinto natural de autopreservação tomou as rédeas quando senti o que estava acontecendo dentro de mim e percebi que apenas aquela parte da base do membro de Heero tinha inchado – um nó nos atando juntos. Se eu tentasse forçá-lo para fora, provavelmente rasgaria meu ânus inteiro na barganha. Eu estava preso, sem caminho fácil para escapar antes de ele desinchar. Parei de me debater. Depois me lembrei de quando vi dois cachorros mandando ver e a mesma coisa aconteceu. _Droga_ , pensei, _ele é parte lobo_! Agora que entendia, era uma sensação muito gostosa, pressionando bem nos lugares certos. E ele ainda estava todo duro dentro de mim, quando a maioria dos caras já estariam amolecendo. Era como um sonho se tornando realidade!

Notei que estava escuro. Talvez fosse o início de sua transformação. Meu sonho foi tomado por um quê de pesadelo: ligado a ele, ouvindo-o arfar, esperando sentir o lobo se transformando bem embaixo de mim. Mais ou menos depois de cinco minutos, ele falou: "Caramba, Duo. Isso foi incrível".

"É. Mas, hum, estou preso."

Ele riu suavemente. "Sempre me perguntei para que servia isso." Ele viu minha expressão confusa mesmo no escuro. "Você acha que nunca me masturbei pensando em você também? Você é lindo e está sempre excitado, e posso sentir o seu cheiro de excitação, o que me deixa excitado também." Ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Acho que decidia se falaria ou não o que disse a seguir: "E não tenho muita escolha entre garotas e garotos. Não quero me reproduzir".

Senti-o ficar tenso por baixo de minhas pernas, mexendo-se levemente. Ah cara! Aquilo agitou meus nervos de um jeito que quase me fez gozar. "Duo, está escuro."

"É. Eu sei. Tenho esperança de conseguir sair de você e escapar para o Deathscythe antes que você vire aquele lobo." Não via sentido em enganá-lo sobre minhas intenções. Se ele não quisesse que acontecesse, tinha certeza que poderia me parar se lhe confessasse ou não. "Morrer entalado no pau de um lobo seria quase tão ruim quanto ser caçado por um." Por outro lado, se fosse uma sensação parecida como essa, seria interessante. Inferno, todo mundo sabe que experimento de tudo pelo menos uma vez. Talvez pudesse manter o lobo ocupado, longe da cidade, e diverti-lo o suficiente para que me deixasse vivo? É incrível as coisas que se considera a fazer quando se está mesmo desesperado.

"Eu já deveria ter me transformado."

A afirmação levou um minuto para ser absorvida. "Tem certeza que é a noite certa? Tipo, lobisomens deveriam sair quando é lua cheia, né?"

"Não sou lobisomem." Retrucou com aquela voz fria, típica de Heero Yuy, como se fosse óbvio, avisando que eu andava em gelo fino.

Foda-se. "Então o que diabos você é?" Quero dizer, do que mais chamaria um cara que se transforma em lobo?

"Os doutores..." ele rangeu os dentes ao falar. Não morre de amores pelos velhotes. "...me chamaram de _Homo lúpus hattai_."

Continuei o encarando inexpressivamente. Não podia vê-lo, mas percebi que ele podia me ver.

"Se quisesse transformar um garoto no soldado perfeito, que modificações faria? Talvez deixá-lo mais forte, mais robusto, mais resistente, melhor audição..."

"Se regenera como se não fosse nada. Consegue ver no escuro. E quem sabe escala prédios sem escada?"

"Aa. E mais. Como faria isso?"

Fiquei quieto novamente, refletindo. Fiquei distraído ao perceber que ele aindaestava dentro de mim e _ainda_ duro. Era gostoso. Sempre odiei amantes que chegavam ao orgasmo e saiam imediatamente. Pelo jeito, tinha encontrado um que não só não faria isso, mas não poderia mesmo se quisesse. Tudo o que eu precisava era me certificar de que ele não se transformasse em um grande lobo mau e me comesse, literalmente. "Manipulação genética?" Enquanto ele estivesse falando, sabia que estaria a salvo.

"Aa. Mais para reconstrução completa. Usaram _Canis lúpus hattai_ porque apelava para o perverso senso de humor deles."

"Como assim?"

"É uma espécie de lobo que costumava viver em Hokkaido. Pensaram que seria apropriado para o garoto-lobo japonês que criavam." Heero fez uma careta. "Adicionaram um pouco de jaguar para velocidade e flexibilidade..."

"E bode para libido?" ri. "Sabia que o seu cheiro me excita muito?"

"Duo, é sério."

"Eu sei. Desculpa. Sentir seu cheiro me deixa com tanto tesão – o tempo todo."

"Malditos feromônios. São o que fazem você me querer. E então eu sinto seu cheiro e fico excitado, o que piora os feromônios aí você fica mais excitado, o que o faz sentir ainda mais o meu cheiro e–"

"Eles podem fazer parte da razão de eu te desejar." Acho que Heero foi interrompido por alguém assim antes. Certamente não para dizer que ele não sabia do que estava falando. "Mas eles **não** são o que me fazem te querer."

O que também explicava o porquê eu esperar que ele fosse maior. Ele deveria estar sempre semiduro, quando o via nu no quarto. Mas, como disse, aquela parte dele **é** perfeita e eu não mudaria absolutamente nada. Já tinha me decidido quanto a isso. Não, não levei muito tempo para chegar nessa conclusão. Tive experiências o bastante para saber exatamente do que eu gostava.

Ele ficou calado um momento. Sabia que estava me encarando e desejei poder ver seu rosto para interpretar o que estava pensando. Será que ele entendeu o que quis dizer? "Eles não reconheceram o problemas dos feromônios e, se tivessem, teria sido um efeito colateral mínimo na escala." Suspirou. "Eles estavam preocupados com apenas uma coisa."

"Você vira um lobo gigante assassino todo mês."

"Aa. Agora. Passei seis semanas como lobo antes que descobrissem como me transformar de volta, e depois por mais oito meses, eu transformava todos os dias pelo menos por algumas horas. Finalmente corrigiram o suficiente a sequência que tinham ferrado, e diminuiu para três noites, mas nunca conseguiram se livrar do efeito. Eles não estavam dispostos a me deixarem normal de novo. Ou não eram capazes. Acho que não sabiam bem o que tinham feito. Era apenas um experimento e..."

"A melhor transa que já tive." Não queria escutá-lo se menosprezando. "Deveria ficar orgulhoso." Eu o aishiteru. "Muito orgulhoso, considerando que foi sua primeira vez." Era melhor ele se acostumar em ser interrompido quando começasse a falar mal de si mesmo. "Então... você deveria ser um lobo agora." Olhei para ele – onde sabia que seu rosto estaria, e sorri. Podia sentir que ainda estava duro dentro de mim, e rebolei um pouco, movendo-me nele. "Por que não está?" Ele grunhiu e senti uma pulsação. Ele parecia gostar disso. Balancei um pouco mais. Ele estava muito, muito gostoso dentro de mim.

"Hnnh. Seu malvado." Ele agarrou meu membro e brincou com ele como eu esperava que fizesse. Eu, eu ainda estava duro também, apenas não tinha gozado ainda.

Ri. "Talvez seja isso. Ah, que delícia... Talvez não possa mudar quando está preso em mim."

"Espero que seja mais que isso. Aaaa. Vou desinchar em alguns minutos."

Juntou a mão livre com a outra e ficou sério com o serviço, então entende-se porque levei alguns segundos para registrar que ele dizia que não me mataria se pudesse evitar. Eu proporcionava pelo menos uma transa boa suficiente para que me quisesse por perto pra uma segunda rodada. Era o que eu tinha esperança no mínimo. "Eu também. Sabe como é difícil encontrar um cara que fica dentro de você – ooohhh, simmmm, assim mesmo! – por mais que – mmm! – sessenta segundos depois que goza?" Esperava por mais que o mínimo. Queria mais que apenas seu desejo sexual.

Ele riu, depois inspirou profundamente quando apertei minha passagem à sua volta, enquanto suas mãos atingiam seu objetivo. Gritei em êxtase. Não precisava, na verdade. Poderia gozar silenciosamente se quisesse. Alguns clientes exigiam isso. Mas eu queria que Heero soubesse o quanto tinha feito um bom trabalho comigo – de novo.

Cerca de cinco minutos depois, senti-o encolhendo e inclinando-se levemente. Grunhi e ofeguei quando ele saiu de mim, ainda um pouco inchado no nó. Deitei em seu peito, sem me importar em estar deitado nos lugares molhados que eu mesmo fiz ali, notando que mesmo com o alargamento prévio em meu ânus, eu não estava vazando. Acho que esse é o sentido do nó do lobo inchar.

"Se você correr, pode chegar no Deathscythe antes que me transforme." Eu estava certo. Ele não queria me matar se tivesse escolha.

"Sabe como seria ridículo eu tentando correr depois de ter essa bola de baseball na bunda por vinte minutos? Prefiro ficar aqui e morrer em seus braços." Tinha a sensação – apenas um desses palpites estranhos que tenho às vezes – que não aconteceria assim. Ele deveria ter se transformado em um lobo muito antes, e pensei saber o porquê de ele ainda permanecer humano. E não tinha certeza se conseguia sequer me levantar naquele momento, quanto mais correr. "Acabei de ganhar uma das duas coisas que mais queria nessa vida." Era verdade. Só havia mais uma coisa que queria mais e...

"Qual é a outra?" perguntou.

E eu não podia contar ou não tinha certeza. Apenas continuei naquela posição, escutando o percurso do seu sangue e sua respiração. Esperando para senti-lo se contorcer e se deformar embaixo de mim, torcendo para que não acontecesse, e o cheirando, sentindo o despertar que me causava, mas não tão forte como geralmente. Acho que não era inesperado já que tinha acabado de ter o melhor sexo até então – o bastante para satisfazer mesmo um tarado como eu por algumas horas.

O que era surpreendente foi que acabei dormindo.

* * *

Acordei, ainda deitado nele. Estava vivo. Ele ainda era humano. "Quanto tempo?" sabia que tinha se passado bastante.

"Quase amanhecendo." A noite inteira. Ele não iria se transformar. Levantei a cabeça e consegui ver um pouco de seu rosto na luz fraca. Tinha uma sugestão de surpresa ali.

"Tem certeza...?"

"Tenho, droga!" falou irritado. "Sei como funciona. Devia ter me transformado."

Às vezes sei quando parar de pressionar certo botão. Sabia que ele estava certo. Caramba, por que duvidaria dele? Mas então por que não tinha mudado? Era importante saber, não apenas para me manter vivo, mas porque ele precisava saber como isso funcionava. Se pudesse controlar... Lembrei-me de minha especulação anterior. "Teve apenas uma coisa de diferente dessa vez, não teve?" falei deitando minha cabeça em seu peito outra vez, ouvindo seu coração acelerar algumas batidas para depois voltar ao normal.

Ficou quieto por um momento. Senti sua mão acariciando meus ombros e descendo pelas minhas costas. Acho que ele andou pensando nas razões a noite inteira, mas não tinha associado o que parecia óbvio para mim. "Sim. Mas como–"

"Sexo é algo poderoso. Talvez seu problema seja que precise cruzar de vez em quando." Sorri. "Eu ficaria pra lá de feliz em te ajudar com isso."

"Isso vem acontecendo comigo antes de eu ter idade para me interessar em sexo."

Ri. "Heero, crianças de quatro anos são interessadas em sexo, só não sabem o que é. Com seis anos, meninos têm ereções enquanto dormem." Ele pode ser tão ingênuo com a realidade. "Se conseguir me dar uma explicação melhor, eu engulo, mas acho que é porque eu tenho uma bunda maravilhosa, tá?"

Sua mão deslizou para baixo e apertou minha bunda maravilhosa. "Você _tem_ uma bunda maravilhosa, mas não que eu tenha com quem comparar."

"Eu tenho. Confie em mim." Levantei a cabeça novamente e dei a ele meu melhor sorriso sedutor e voz provocante. "Quer acampar de novo essa noite?"

"É muito arriscado." Ele franziu o cenho. "Não quero te machucar."

Eu estava esperando por isso e dei o bote. "Por quê?" sabia que era agora ou nunca. Olhei para ele e não o deixaria desviar o olhar.

Finalmente, ele falou. Acho que estava apenas com medo. Mas Deus sabe como minha expressão não escondia o que queria. "Aishiteru. E tenho por um longo tempo. É por isso que não te matei na primeira vez que me seguiu."

Isso! Sabia! "Ou na segunda. E provavelmente foi por isso que pisou naquele galho quando se escondia nos arbustos." Sorri largamente pra ele. "A propósito, essa era a coisa que eu mais queria. Você acabou de me fazer uma pessoa muito feliz." Puxei-o para mim e o beijei, deslizando minha língua entre seus lábios. A dele passou pela abertura sem hesitar, entrando em minha boca, e ponderei se os açougueiros de genes tinham deixado cair um pouco de cobra em algum lugar na sequência do seu DNA. Ele encontrou lugares na minha boca que nem sabia existirem. Alguns minutos se passaram antes de clamar minha língua de volta e poder falar. "Vou arriscar com você, garoto-lobo. Pelo menos não vai ter que se preocupar comigo parindo um bando de filhotinhos."

Olhou para mim e sorriu. "Então acha que está disposto?"

"Só três noites por mês? Pode apostar. Posso ter a sua bunda o resto do mês todinho!"

"Hn."

"Falando nisso, estou com tesão outra vez."

"Veremos sobre isso."

* * *

Nós "vimos". Como sempre sonhei, a bunda de Heero era tão suculenta quanto parecia. Dessa vez, fomos mais devagar para que eu pudesse ensinar-lhe alguns truques.

E quanto a quem traçaria quem e quantas vezes, eu não era nem um pouco exigente, e mesmo se fosse, gosto de ser penetrado _bem_ mais do que apenas três vezes no mês. Após a primeira noite com ele, eu estava arruinado pra qualquer outra pessoa. Não há nada como...

Oops. Tenho que ir de novo. Ele está me chamando. O pôr do sol é daqui a duas horas. Gostamos de passar um bom tempo nas preliminares.

Ei, é o que eu disse. Eu o aishiteru e o desejo. Igualmente. É sempre a melhor combinação.

* * *

FIM.

* * *

*Mirtilo ( _b_ _lueberry_ )= frutinha que parece uma pequena jabuticaba, de coloração azul arroxeado escuro e crescem em arbustos (com gosto um pouco amargo).

* * *

Comentários finais da Autora:

Isso começou com o notório _Um lobisomem americano em..._ – inclinando mais para "Londres" do que "Paris" (N/T: a autora se refere a dois filmes = _An American Werewolf in London_ , 1981, e _An American Werewolf in Paris_ , 1997).

Quando pensei sobre isso, percebi que um lobisomem japonês faria mais sentido, porque Heero exibe várias características de licantropia. O _Canis lúpus hattai_ era a maior de duas subespécies de lobo que viviam no Japão lá por 1904.

Agora o _C. l. hodophylax_ está completamente extinto e o _C. l. hattai_ não é mais encontrado no Japão. Finalmente, lobos de verdade não são como a forma de lobo do Heero. Eles tipicamente evitam os humanos (isto é: fogem), a não ser que estejam infectados com raiva canina. Mas a forma de lobo do Heero não é exatamente normal, não é mesmo?


End file.
